Fairy Tail Reads Fanfiction
by angel12345678910
Summary: Mira wants to have a little fun. SO she gives gray and natsu a little suprise...MWAHAHHHA Also check out peanut61654's stories they are amazing!


**...I had way too much fun writing this xD... I worte this with my sister Peanut61654 Check out her Fairy Tail fanfictions :D**

* * *

"Here, boys. I have a gift for you." Mira smiled sweetly.

Natsu and Gray were sitting at one of the many tables in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu gave the thing in Mira's arms a curious glance.

"What the hell is that?" Gray muttered.

"It's called a laptop! I wanted you guys to check out this website called Fanfiction that I came across yesterday." The white-haired mage said in a cheery tone.

She set down the silver portable computer in front of the two curious boys. She clicked on a website link and put a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"Now you two have fun. If it crashes let me know ~" Mira annonced as she walked back over to the bar.

Gray and Natsu didn't hear a word she had said. They just looked at the laptop with wonder. The glowing screen read," Anime/Manga-Fairy Tail." Under the title was a bunch of links to different stories.

"So what do we do?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head.

"I guess we just click on one and read it-" Gray awnsered as he placed his hand on the mouse that was attached to the laptop.

He moved the white cursor around and clicked on one titled,**Gray and Natsu Dirty Time**

"Okay so whats with the title? I mean, I don't play in the mud with you! I don't understand!" Natsu cried.

**Summery: Pure yoai! Read about what our two favoite guild members do when they have a little "alone time" togeather~**

"What the- what is yoai? I only kick Natsu's ass when we have alone time!" Gray muttered as he scrolled down to the real story.

**"Oh! Gray-sama~" A voice coed. **

"Why is Juvia here all of a sudden?!" The raven questioned.

**Gray Fullbuster was sitting on his bed in his apartment one fine afternoon. He smirked as Natsu skipped into the livingroom with a plate of cookies in his hands. **

"I DO NOT SKIP OR MAKE COOKIES FOR THE SCUM OF THE EARTH!" Natsu shouted aloud in protest.

Gray placed his hand on the fuming dragon slayer's mouth to keep him quiet while the raven contuned to read.

**"I want you to eat this! I made them just for youuu!" The musley pinkette stated as he shoved the steaming hot plate toward Gray. **

**The ice mage's smirk only grew, his blue eyes clouding with lust. He took the plate from the dragon slayer and threw it across the room, cookies flew everywhere. **

**"Gray-sama! Why did you do that!?"**

"Beacuse I hate you that's why!" Gray awnsered for his fictonal self.

"God that is just like you to waste perfectly good cookies!" Natsu said as he pushed Gray's hand off his mouth

**"Well there is just something I would rather eat than cookies..." Gray replied huskly as he stood up and pulled the dragon slayer toward him,"That would be you."**

Gray opened his mouth to say something but he was sort of lost for words at the moment. Natsu lenned backed away from the screen in slight shock and disgust.

**The raven attacked the dragon slayer's lips, ravshing the taste of choclete that the mage had eaten earlier. **

Gray slammed the lid to the lap top and shot up from his chair.

"No...just no..." The ice mage put simply as he stalked out of the guild hall, face lit up bright red.

Natsu recolleted himself and opened the laptop slowly. He scrolled down, looking to see if there was a title that would interest him. He wanted to see if the site had any GOOD story's and not ones that involded Gray and himself. He finally stopped on one that pecked up his interest.

**Title: Natsu's little secret**

"Oh boy! I wonder what my secret is!" Natsu said dumley.

**Summery: Natsu finally discovers his fenimie side when he tries on mini skirt... **

"I am all man...there is no fenimie side to discover..." The fire mage huffed as his green eyes traveled over the words.

**Natsu had broken into lucy's house again... he had been doing it for a while now, Digging through Lucy's dawers, trying to find a new outfit. **

"Lucy's clothes are weird! There's no way in hell I would try them on."

**He finally found an outfit he thought looked pretty. He could hear Lucy's faint snores from the bathroom as he slipped on one of her mini skirts.**

"I'm supriserd Lucy hasn't woken up and kicked me now..."

**Once the pinkette had it on, he went to her fridge, grabbed two canolpes and slipped it down his shirt. **

**"Swag" The dragon slayer whispered as he walked out of the door.**

"What's 'swag'? Is it a new battle move?!"

**He walked off to the guild hall. **

**"I'm Natilie! The new mage that has just moved into this town and I want to join Fairy Tail~" The dragon slayer sing-songed. **

"What! My name is Natsu!"

**All the other memeber's of Fairy Tail stared at the "new mage." Master Mokerov walked up to meet "Natitile."**

**"Aren't you just the cutest-"**

Natsu slowly rose from his seat, his green eyes shadowed. He walked swiftly over to the bar where Master was sitting and pointed at him.

"I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU OLD MAN!" He shouted and ran off.

Master Mokerov glanced at Mira who was drying off dishes behind the counter.

"What is his problem?" The old master asked the white haired mage.

She only turned to him and gave him a rather devious smile.

"I have no idea, Master!" She said and went back to drying.

Lucy was watching all of this from the other end of the hall. She watched at Natsu and Gray used that weird "laptop" and ended up leaving the guild hall fuming. The blonde was very curious so she walked over to the laptop and sat down. Lucy moved the curser over the stories and clicked on one called, **Dark Love**

**Summary: Lucy finally finds her true love when a dark wizard kidnapps her... PLEASE READ I AM DESPRATE! **

**Lucy woke in a cave. with a dark figure looming over her.**

"HUH?! What dark wizard?!"The blonde questioned.

**Lucy stares frightenly at the shadow standing over her, Until the covered man revieled himself.**

"Who is this mysterious man?" The blonde asked to no one.

**Lucy gasped when she saw no other than the dark wizard himself. ZEREF.**

"Wait zeref...THE zeref?!"

**"Hello lucy, I am your true love-"**

Lucy suddenly found herself shoved on the floor.

"What you reading?" Erza asked stearnly.

The blonde sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"I was doing nothing...I didn't read anything about HIM and me..." She muttered as she got up and like everyone before her, exited the guild hall.

Erza sighed as she looked at the screen.

"Blah Blah Blah...Lucy...Blah Blah Blah..true love.." The mage said in a bored tone.

She exited the "Dark Love" story and was looking for one with herself in it.

"This sounds...interesting." Titannia announced, clicking on the link.

**Title: Obsession**

**Summery: Erza's love for strawberry cake is a lot stronger then everyone relizes...**

"Oh! Strawberry cake~"

**Erza's face was covered in white iceing. She was sitting on her couch in her apartment with a plate of strawberry cake next to her. Unlike what you would guess, she wasn't eating it. No she was making out with the sweet cake. **

"Who comes up with this stuff!?"

**"No one loves you like I do Mr. Cake..." The rough mage coed as she picked up the pastery. **

"Okay...I love strawberry cake but whoever decided to write this had blown it way out of proportion..."

**"We should get married!" She whispered dreamily as she picked off a strawberry. **

"I do not want to get married yet! Espessily not to a bake-good! But you know what...this story has made me hungry..." Erza said as her stomach growled.

The requip mage stood up and walked out of the Fairy Tail guild.

The sun quickly began to set and everyone was exiting the Fairy Tail hall. No one dared to read anymore of those stories and none of the wizards who did came back to that guild that day. Mira was the last to leave. She walked over to her laptop with a grin and closed it. She picked it up and walked outside, trying not to bust out laughing as she recalled all of her friends reactions to the stories.

XXX

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope I made you laugh xD Please review and favorite :D Sorry it is kinda short though...**


End file.
